Con esos amigos, ¿para qué queremos enemigos?
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Luego de escapar de su boda, Raquel busca la ayuda de su vieja amiga de la escuela: Courtney, no sabiendo que tal vez lo que necesitaba era estar sola para tomar control de su vida. Ahora el grupo de amigos de la estadounidense le ayudarán con algo a lo que la mexicana no estaba lista: LA REALIDAD. Rating M por lenguaje y ocasiones sexuales explícitas. Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es algo que escribí rápido porque la idea me llegó de rayo al ver mi serie favorita, la historia está inspirado en la serie de los años noventa: FRIENDS. He ahí el por qué del título, el capítulo no está completo, subiré la siguiente parte pronto, pero no esperen actualizaciones rápidas...porque tengo dos fics más que ya no quiero descuidar. La México que estoy usando no es mía, es de nerdyjones de deviantart, búsquenla porque su México es hermosa y dibuja increíble, me parecío perfecta para la historia. :)**

**Para que se den una idea, Courney es NyoEstados unidos, es la únoca aclaración que puedo hacer por el momento. Disfruten.**

* * *

Parecía cualquier otra mañana completamente tranquila en Nueva York, donde un grupo de amigos se reúnen para tomar café en su punto de reunión habitual: Central Perk. Aquí están casi siempre, aunque en el principio no tuvieron nada en común, empezaron a coincidir de a poco en el mismo lugar, siempre los mismos. Y esta vez no era diferente, ya tenían cinco años de conocerse y vaya que la habían pasado genial en esos años. Esta vez se reunían para hablar de una rareza que había ocurrido el día anterior. Estaban los de siempre: Alice, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Courney y Elizabetha.

-Oh, vamos. No es nada importante.-soltó Alice ante los comentarios de sus amigos.-Es solo un chico con el que trabajo.-argumentó alcanzando su tacita de té en la mesita de centro frente al sofá.

Ella y Elizabetha estaban sentadas en el sofá al fondo del lugar, Gilbert estaba junto a la húngara sobre uno de los brazos del mismo mueble, Francis y Antonio estaban en una mesita a la izquierda del enorme sofá volteados para verlos de lado, Emma estaba sentada en el sillón a la derecha de el resto de los muchachos, mientras que Courney estaba sentada en el piso pero recargada en las piernas de la belga.

-Claro que es importante.-empezó el rubio de acento francés bien marcado.-Vas a salir con este sujeto, debe haber algo mal con él.-dijo sacando una carcajada a sus amigos y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la inglesa.

-Oh, ¿come queso de cabra?-preguntó Eli a su lado, la rubia solo bufó graciosa no comprendiendo qué tenía de importante, así como el resto.-Es que no quiero que pases por lo mismo que pasé con Jack.-al terminar sacó un gemidito de tristeza recordando.

-A ver, todo el mundo tranquilo. Te lo digo a ti en especial.-señaló al albino, éste solo pudo sentirse indignado rodando los ojos.-No es importante, ni siquiera es una cita. Solo son dos personas que salen a cenar y…no tienen sexo.

Lo último hizo reír a Antonio y a Francis a carcajadas, pero Gilbert y las muchachas permanecieron en silencio viéndolos con una ceja alzada, como si fueran un par de lunáticos sin sentido.

-Suena como una cita para mí.-dijo Gilbert, nótese el sarcasmo. Al cabo de unos minutos todo se volvió a calmar y Alice no dijo más al pensar que trataría con el resto de los muchachos como si fueran un montón e niños chiquitos.

Eran apenas las nueve cuando todos cambiaron de lugar y Gilbert empezó a relatarles un sueño raro que tuvo la noche anterior. Ahora él estaba en el sofá, Alice a su derecha y Emma a su izquierda, Antonio en el sillón, y Courney en la mesita con Francis y Eli.

-De acuerdo.-empezó el albino contando su sueño extraño.-Estoy en el corredor de la secundaria, frente a mi casillero. Y me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente …desnudo.-dice con sorna.

Todos a su alrededor responden recordando haber tenido el mismo sueño alguna vez, todos con sus tazas de cafés y capuchinos en la mesa, bien calientes y unas galletas de Gilbert y un pastel de chocolate de Courney.

-De repente se me ocurre ver hacia a bajo y noto que hay un teléfono…ahí.-suelta con ironía y burla, Antonio frunce el seño pensando un momento asimilando la información, mientras que todos lo captan de inmediato desviando la vista o abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Te refieres a en lugar de-

-¡Así es!-grita al rubio, siempre lamentó su mala suerte de que el ibérico sea tan lento a veces.

-Luego el teléfono empieza a sonar y todos en el pasillo voltean a verme.

-¿No te estaban mirando ya antes?-pregunta Alice haciéndole burla y haciendo reír a todos.

-Como sea.-le dice con descaro mirándola, Alice bufa dándole un sorbo a su tacita de té.-Contesto la llamada…y resulta que es mi madre.-dice, todos de inmediato aguantan la risa, saben lo mal que la pasó Gil con el divorcio de sus padres.-Pero, eso fue lo extraño en serio porque…ella nunca me llama.-finaliza con una mueca de extrañeza aún pensando en aquello.

Todos gritan hastiados al ver que Gilbert estaba por comentar de nuevo como se divorciaron sus padres, así que mejor optaron por dejarlo ser y cambiar de tema para evitar que se deprimiera y empezara a ponerse de sarcástico (más de lo normal).

Luego de una hora volvieron a cambiar de lugar, pero Emma ya se había ido alegando que tenía que ir a trabajar, ella es la única del grupo que trabaja en fines de semana. Ahora las chicas estaban en el sofá, Francis y Gilbert en la mesita de al lado y Antonio en el sillón junto a las chicas. Se pronosticaron lluvias pero lo que cayó en Manhattan fue prácticamente un huracán, llovía a cantaros y corría el aire tan fuerte que cualquiera con sombrilla terminaba empapado y con el objeto despilfarrado en sus manos.

En eso la puerta se abrió debido al aire y aparecieron en el establecimiento dos personas completamente empapadas y con sus paraguas rotos, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello una vez estando a dentro. Habían llegado dos más del grupo de amigos del rincón izquierdo de la cafetería. Eran Arthur y su hermano Allistor, el rubio fue con los muchachos sin tomar asiento mientras que el mayor fue a la caja a pedir una bebida caliente.

-Hola…-dijo el oji verde casi en susurro con su mejor cara larga de todas y con el paraguas roto en sus manos.

Todos lo miraban sintiendo como el dolor de Arthur había llegado hasta ellos con ese simple e insípido saludo. Francis lo miro directamente por un momento y rompió el silencio.

-Mon Diu, este sujeto dice hola y me quiero suicidar.-explicó a los muchachos.

-¿Estas bien, brother?-preguntó Alice primero. Arthur asintió y caminó hasta el espacio entre Gilbert y el sofá para poder tomar asiento.

-Siento como si alguien hubiese sacado mis intestinos directo de mi boca y los hubiera atado a mi cuello.

-¿Galletita?-preguntó de repente Gil ofreciéndole el platito al inglés, pero Arthur prácticamente lo enterró dos metros bajo tierra con la mirada por su chistecito, así que el gracioso tomó una revista y se puso a ver los anuncios y leer los encabezados.

-Scarllette se llevó sus cosas del apartamento hoy.-explicó la hermana del inglés de los anteojos, todos soltaron un "Ahh" de entendimiento al saber la historia del divorcio del rubio. Segundos después Allistor llegó con su taza de café negro en la mano.

-¿Y el mío?-preguntó el menor a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿tengo cara de ser tu madre?-soltó sentándose en el escaloncito entre la mesa de al lado y la mesita de centro frente al sofá, Arthur rodó los ojos pero aquello no era nada nuevo, ni siquiera en esos momentos recibía el apoyo de su hermano mayor.

-Yo te traeré el café.-dijo Alice antes de irse a la caja.

-Gracias.-dijo aún tristón sentándose entre Elizabetha y Courney.

La rubia apenas aguantó el impulso de verlo en tal mal estado y sacó de su bolsillo una latita con un tipo de spray, el cual empezó a rociárselo a Arthur haciendo que se molestara.

-¡Deja de limpiar mi aura!-ordenó sin saber qué hacía exactamente su amiga.

-Pero-

-Solo deja mi aura en paz. ¿ok?-

-Bien…lúgubre.-soltó guardando la latita y comiendo su segundo pastelito.

-Estaré bien, es en serio. Y también espero ella que viva muy feliz.

-No es cierto.-soltó Eli riendo por lo bajo.

-No, Idon't. The hell with her, she left me! (No, no es cierto. Que se pudra ¡ella me dejó!)-aclaró fuertemente dejando el paraguas roto en el suelo. Allistor lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras que Francis y Antonio negaron con la cabeza ante su comportamiento.

-Nunca supiste que era lesbiana.-dijo Antonio remarcando lo que, todos al parecer, sabían a excepción Arthur, el cual los miro con la impotencia de querer estrangularlos.

-¡NO! ¿ok? ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se sigue fijando en eso?!-gritó como si hablase consigo mismo.-Ella no sabía, ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?-preguntó aclarándoles el punto. Pasaron segundos de silencio en los que Alice regresó con el café de su hermano hasta que Gilbert rompió con ese silencio.

-Desearía ser lesbiana…-volteó a ver cómo todos se le quedaban viendo como un enfermo mental.-¿dije eso en voz alta?

Todos los voltearon a ver no sabiendo si lo dijo para llamar la tención como siempre o si lo dijo de verdad. Dejaron el comentario de lado y Alice pasó a sentarse en el brazo del sofá junto a Courney.

-Se lo dije a mamá y papá anoche, parece que lo tomaron bien.-dijo Arthur bebiendo su café.

-¿En serio?-soltó sarcásticamente Alice en su lugar.-¿Entonces la llamada de una mujer llorando y lamentándose a las tres de la mañana diciendo: "nunca tendré nietos, oh God, nunca tendré nietos" fue qué? ¿un número equivocado?

Arthur lo entendió de inmediato, su madre llamó equivocadamente a Alice primero y se lamentó con ella para después llamarlo a él, rodó los ojos al recordar que su madre ha criticado a Alice toda la vida a expensas de que ella es una buena chica.

-Disculpa…

-A ver Arthur.-empezó el francés llamando al atención de todos, en esas situaciones las cosas que decía no tenían sentido.-Estas sintiendo mucho dolor ahora, estas molesto…lastimado. ¿me dejas darte la respuesta?-hasta ahora había hablado entendiendo completamente el asunto, no parecía nada sacado de la realidad.

-Oh God…-soltó Allistor sabiendo lo que vendría y escudándose con su café. Arthur asintió a Francis esperanzado.

-¡Strippers!-soltó casi en un grito de alegría. Una vez más no tenía sentido…bueno, casi no. Arthur rodó hasta su cabeza para no ver a Francis y lo mismo hizo su hermana, mientras que el resto casi quería pegar a reír.-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres soltero, muestras esas hormonas!

El grupo no aguantó más y rieron por lo bajo ante la petición imposible. Pero Arthur se sentía indignado.

-Mira, no quiero estar soltero. ¡Todo lo que quiero es estar casado otra vez!

-¿Y qué esperas que pase? ¿qué una novia entre por esa puerta con todo y vestido para que te cases?-habló el pelirrojo callando a todo el mundo.

La puerta del café se abrió haciendo sonar la campanita anunciando otro cliente, pero la persona entró tan precipitadamente que llamó la atención de todos en el café, Gilbert y Francis miraron a la persona entrando y abriendo sus bocas y ojos al ver a esa persona, el resto del grupo hizo igual y terminaron después mirando a Allistor como una especie de Dios o ser mágico que concedía deseos. Una novia empapada entró de sopetón en la cafetería haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados pensando en qué hacía ella ahí.

-¡Y yo quiero en millón de dólares!-gritó Gilbert.-Vamos Al, di algo.-pasó a ver al pelirrojo, solo haciendo que volviese a tomar su café.

Courney se le había quedando mirando a esa chica ignorando a los demás, su cara le era familiar y también su cabello rizado negro rojizo. Se levantó y fue hacia la caja para verla bien, recordando y a la vez no quien era.

-¿Raquel?

La novia se dio vuelta y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en la mirada de la chica de ojos marrones.

-¡Courney aquí estas! ¡Gracias al cielo!-dijo estrechándola en sus brazos, Courney se sintió incómoda pero la dejó ser al verla vestida así en la cafetería y no en una iglesia donde debería de estar.-Fui a tu edifico y no estabas ahí. Y luego este sujeto del martillo dijo que podrías estar aquí. ¡Y aquí estas! ¡aquí estas!

Cuando se separaron una mujer de la caja les preguntó por el café que la chica quería, Courney le pidió a Raquel uno sin cafeína y le dijo que la acompañara a sentarse junto con el resto de sus amigos, les presentó a los que no conocía y después le pregunto si recordaba a Alice y a sus hermanos, a lo cual contestó que sí saludándolos y retirándose del perímetro de Allistor, el cual la fulminó con la mirada para que no se le acercara. Le dijo que sentara entre Arthur y Eli, mientras que ella se sentaría en el mismo que Allistor pero alejado de él. Mientras se acomodaba todo el mundo gradó silencio, y cuando termino de acomodarse el vestido estilo los noventa ella no dijo nada y solo sonrío para todos.

-…¿entonces nos dirás o esperamos a cuatro damas de honor empapadas?-soltó la oji azul no queriendo esperar y haciéndoles un favor a todos.

-Bueno…empezó hace como media hora antes de la boda. Estaba en el salón viendo los regalos, y vi este juego de sartenes y ollas, eran costosos y de muy buena calidad. Luego me llegó a la mente-se volteó para recibir su taza de café y decirle a la mesera que le diera dos sobres de azúcar.-Me llegó a la mente la escena de yo cocinando en una mañana con Alfred saliendo a trabajar. Pensaba en lo aburrida que sería mi vida a los veintitrés y estar casada sin hacer nada más que los quehaceres del hogar.

Todos la escucharon no teniendo idea clara de lo a lo que se refería, pero Courney sí sabía, por eso la miraba pensando de ella dos cosas: flojera y desinterés. Así es, Raquel sintió al flojera de quehaceres domésticos y el desinterés de hacerlos. De los años que Courney conoció a Raquel, siempre supo que era perezosa y no sentía verdadero interés por muchas cosas. La mesera regresó con los sobrecitos y se los dio a la novia.

-Me espanté al pensar en todo eso.-continuó.-Luego me llegó a la mente…lo mucho que Alfred se parece a Matt Salinger*-dijo con horror en su cara, todos se hicieron los cuerdos sin decir nada pero tampoco entendiendo nada, Courney solo no entendió eso último.-Siempre supe que me era familiar pero en fin.-le dio los sobres a Arthur sin pensar mucho, él los agitó y los vertió sobre el café mientras Raquel seguía con su historia.-Lego salí de ahí y empecé a preguntarme "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" y "¿por quién estoy haciendo esto?" No sabía donde ir.-dijo mirando a Courney como si estuviese viendo a un ángel salvador.-Y también sé que tú y yo nos hemos distanciado pero…tú era la única persona que sé donde vive en esta ciudad.

-La única persona que no fue invitada a la boda.-soltó no queriendo sonar sarcástica.

-…esperaba que ese detalle no fuese una molestia.-dijo apenada haciendo muecas de desagrado pero los dejó pasar.

Luego de una hora de contarles a todos sus reflexiones y de desahogarse, Alice sugirió que arreglara las cosas con sus padres para que cancelaran la boda, ya que el hecho de que ella se fuera no significaba que la boda se cancelaría. Quisieron llevar a Raquel al departamento donde se quedan Courney y Alice, lo malo fue que toda la pandilla se fue junto con ellas para saber qué pasaría con la muchacha, como buena bola de chismosos que son. Al llegar al lugar, Raquel corrió hacia el teléfono como una desesperada y empezó a marcar el número, su hermano contestó y después la puso en alta voz.

-Sí, lo sé y lo lamento pero…¡no!

Decía una y otra vez, los demás miraban televisión y escuchando hasta que la plática se pusiera interesante. Alice y Courney miraban de vez en vez a su amiga en caso de que algo preocupante pasar.

-Sé que causé problemas y todo pero…es que, toda mi vida me han dicho qué hacer y quién ser.-decía, todos voltearon a verla.-Es como si me dijeran: "eres un collar, eras un collar y siempre serás un collar."-todos se miraron no sabiendo qué decir o pensar sobre eso, ni siquiera Courney.-¿Qué tal si no quiero ser un collar? ¿qué tal si quiero ser, un par d zapatos? ¿o un bolso?...No, no quieren que me compren un bolso ¡Es una metáfora, papi!

Todos querían aguantar la risa, en especial Alice y Courney al saber que Raquel ha vivido siempre como una nena mimada. No sería raro que sus padres la sobornaran para regresar.

-El punto es que no lo amo… … ¡Importa para mí!-gritaba al teléfono, Allistor pasó a su lado con un par de latas en mano.

-Ahora sabes quién es el del problema.-dijo para regresar a su lugar en el sillón.

-Papá, escucha. Esta es mi vida…Bueno tal vez me quede con Alice y Courney.-dijo.

Todos voltearon a ver el par de rubias, las cuales se hicieron las locas mirando en la misma dirección, luego los enfrentaron nerviosamente.

-Ya establecimos que se quedará con Alice y Courney.-dijo la ojiazul. Regresaron sus vistas a la morena.

-Sí, esa es mi decisión…-bufó antes de contestar.-Bueno, tal vez no necesito tu dinero, ¡DIJE TAL VEZ!-empezó a marcar de nuevo como si estuviera poseída.

Minutos después, Raquel empezó a hiperventilarse, había cortado el soporte económico con sus padres, se creyó loca por un segundo. Alice le dio una bolsa de cartón pata que respirara en ella, el resto les dio espacio y empezaron a vagar por el apartamento.

-Solo respira, es lo importante.-dijo Courney sentada al lado de la novia, la cual se quería morir por lo que acababa de hacer.-Solo intenta pensar en un tranquilo y calmado lugar.

Eli se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, empezó a cantar una melodía extraña en su idioma, haciendo parar a la morena y mirarla como un bicho raro. Eli siguió cantando hasta que los muchachos también empezaban a preguntarse qué carajos hacía, si cantaba algo macabro o algo deprimente.

-Ya estoy mejor.-dijo Raquel sonriente para detenerla. Eli se dio vuelta satisfecha diciendo haber ayudado.

-Mira, tal vez esto sea lo mejor.-dijo Courney queriendo animar a su amiga.-Ya sabes, algo de independencia, tomar las riendas de tu vida y…todo eso.

-Y si alguna vez necesitas algo, siempre puedes venir con Antonio.-dijo posando su mano en el hombro desnudo de la muchacha, la cual lo miro como la cosa rara del otro mundo.-Francis, Gilbert y yo estamos cruzando el pasillo…y ellos siempre están fuera.-finalizó guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente, Raquel solo apartó la mirada no sabiendo qué pensar.

-¡Anthony, deja de coquetear con ella! ¡Es el día de su boda!-le reclamó la inglesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alguna especie de regla o algo así?

Raquel rió un poco ante su respuesta, segundos después el molesto timbre del apartamento sonó, fue Gilbert el que atendió por el comunicador de la pared.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, es un horrendo sonido. ¿Quién es?

-Ah, es Paulo.

-¿Ya son las seis? ¡Hazlo pasar!-ordenó Alice.

-¿Quién es Paulo?-preguntó Antonio.

-Paulo Picañas-guy? (Paulo el chico picaña?)-preguntó Arthur a su gemela.

-…Maybe (Tal vez)

-¿Entonces estas en una cita con Paulo Picañas-guy?-preguntó Allistor sarcásticamente, ya sabía que el muchacho traía loca a su hermanita desde hace mucho.

-¿Finalmente te invitó a salir?-preguntó coquetamente Courney.

-¡YES!-las dos se abrazaron y empezaron a dar grititos de emoción.

-Aw, este es un momento para "querido diario".-soltó con sarcasmo el albino.

-¿Esta bien si voy, brother? ¿Quieres que me quede?-le preguntó a Arthur, quien seguía emocionalmente inestable.

-Sería bueno.-dijo con voz deprimente, haciendo a su hermano mayor rodar los ojos.

-C'mon, Its' Paulo Picañas-guy!-gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de Alice.-Largo de aquí, él estará bien.

Alice se alejó y abrió al puerta, dejando entrar al muchacho de piel tostada con cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, la inglesa sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a su condominio.

-Paulo ellos son…-todos se arrinconaron a la izquierda libre de la de lentes y sonrieron al querer conocer al sujeto.-…la pandilla. Pandilla, él es Paulo.-todos saludaron hasta que habló Gilbert.

-Disculpa, no entendí tu nombre. ¿Paulo verdad?-dijo al reconocer que todos lo conocían, menos la noviecilla.

-Ok, solo espérame dos minutos, voy a cambiarme.

Paulo fue al sofá a esperar, el resto se disperso y buscó qué hacer mientras salía la niña, Raquel se uso a hablar con Eli y el BFT buscó algo de comer en el refrigerador.

-Oye, Paulo.-le llamó el pelirrojo.- Un consejo: a ella le gusta que le talles en el cuello en el mismo lugar una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que se vuelve rojo.

-¡Shut up, Alli!-le gritó desde la habitación su hermana, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Raquel, ¿qué tienes para esta noche?-le preguntó Francis, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa contigua a la cocina.

-A ver…se supone que iría a Miami para mi luna de miel, ¡así que nada!-respondió alegre la niña.

-Bueno, en caso de que no te quieras sentir sola esta noche, iremos al departamento de Arthur para ayudarle a armar sus nuevos muebles.

-¡Sí!, estamos tan emocionados.-dijo Gil con su típico sarcasmo.

-Gracias, pero mejor quedo aquí, ya saben…-dijo poniéndose de pie para mudarse al sofá.

-Eli, ¿nos quieres ayudar?-le preguntó el ibérico.

-Oh, desearía poder, pero no quiero.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Si es así díganme y si no igual.**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aquí vengo con la continuación, aclararé algunas cosas más abajo. Si encontraron horrores de ortografía, pido disculpas T.T**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

El departamento de Arthur era relativamente pequeño, suficiente solo para un soltero de ciudad, llevar casado cinco años y luego regresar a cero era extraño y duro para él, vivir con Scarllette y ahora vivir solo, ¿qué clase de vida sería esa?

-Aquí dice que tome el gancho A y lo conecte con B y use los tornillos del la bolsa C4…

El trío y el inglés estaban armando los muebles, Arthur estaba rodeado de piezas solo con el instructivo mientras que el resto ya había terminado con uno de los muebles.

-No tengo los ganchos, tampoco veo los tornillos o lo que sean…y mi cabeza me está matando.-tiro la hojita y miro por un segundo el revoltijo que tenía, después pasó a la cocina.

-Listo. Es una belleza.-bramó Gil.

-Sí, parece como un librero o algo para poner las películas.-dijo el rubio francés, se agachó al ver que les faltaba una pieza del librero.-¿Qué creen que sea?

-…Creo que es una pieza en forma de L.-contestó pensativo Antonio mirando aún el mueble.

-Que va ¿en donde?

-…No lo sé.-respondieron Antonio y Gil al unísono, sonando tan aburridos como cuando empezaron el trabajo.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la pieza dudosos de si hacer algo o no, luego Francis la botó en la maseta al lado de la puerta del departamento.

-¡Terminamos!

-El librero ya está listo.

Gritaron con ganas de irse al departamento, luego vieron que el oji verde volvía de la cocina con una lata de cerveza y una mirada entre perdida y al borde de la histeria.

-Esta…era la cerveza favorita de Scarllette.-señaló mostrando la latita. El trio la miro sorprendiéndose de que a su ex mujer le gustase de la Heineken, hacían caras raras y Antonio asentía bruscamente, pero Arthur no les prestó atención.-Siempre la bebía en un vaso, jamás directo de la lata…debí saberlo.-soltó con decepción.

-A ver a ver, si vas a empezar con eso nos largamos.-sentenció Antonio.

-Sí, por favor no arruines LA diversión.-soltó Gilbert señalando sarcásticamente lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Arthur se pusiera de depresivo otra vez.

-Ok, una pregunta.-inició Francis con seriedad.-Ella se quedó con los muebles, el equipo de sonido, la pantalla plana…¿con qué te quedaste tú?-al terminar, el inglés miro el vacío por un segundo para después hablar.

-Ustedes, muchachos.

-Oh mein Gott!

-Oh mon diu!

De si gritaron por sarcasmo o por afirmar la verdad…ni ellos mismo lo sabían.

* * *

-Oh my God!-soltó Alice en su conversación con Paulo.

La "pareja" había decidido ir a cenar a un restaurante familiar cinco calles del departamento de Alice, ambos a penas y habían ordenado cuando Paulo le contó su tragedia a la rubia de lentes rojos y coletas largas. La inglesa de pecas se la estaba pasando genial, el muchacho le gustaba desde hace un buen tiempo y ahora estaba teniendo una cita con él que, aseguraba, no se le podía comparar con nada en ese momento.

-Sí, lo sé. Fui un verdadero idita…debí saberlo cuando ella empezaba a ir cuatro, cinco veces a la semana.-dijo con cierta diversión al recodarlo.-Es decir, ¿cuántas veces debes ir al dentista para que te limpie los dientes?

Alice rió un poco, no sabía si sentirse mal porque la ex esposa de Paulo lo engañó con el dentista, o reírse porque tardó mucho en darse cuenta.

-Mi hermano acaba de divorciarse, y es, es un desastre. ¿cómo lo superaste?-preguntó antes de decir alguna cosa estúpida y arruinarse otra cita.

Paulo se lo pensó por un momento y después le contestó.

-Bueno, se podría decir que rompí "accidentalmente" algo que era valioso para ella…digamos su-

-Pierna.-le interrumpió Alice, haciéndolo reír casi a carcajadas.

-Esa fue buena, en serio muy buena.-se calmaron los dos y se aclararon la garganta.-Le quebré su único Rolex.-finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, dejando boquiabierta a la rubia a su lado.

-¿En serio le rompiste su único Rolex? Wow, la peor cosa que he hecho fue atar a uno de mis novios de cabeza en un árbol.

-Uuuu, una chica hábil.

-Yeah.

* * *

Mientras tanto…en el departamento de Alice…

-Alfred, lo siento, en serio, por favor perdóname.

Raquel ahora llamaba a su prometido para zanjar de su vida el tema de la boda que prefirió no tener, aún si era con un muchacho de buena familia, un buen trabajo con buena paga y una casa grande como la que siempre quiso tener. Parecía que el teléfono permanecería pegado a su oreja de por vida mientras sonaba arrepentida y asustada.

-Lo siento, I'm so sorry. Seguramente piensas que esto tiene que ver con lo que dije de tener sexo mientras tenías tus calcetines puestos pero no es así. La del problema soy yo y-

*Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-*

Raquel volvió a marcar el número, refunfuñando en cuanto escuchó el pitido, marcó como posesa una vez más para después volver a pegarse el teléfono a la oreja.

-Hey, máquina contestadora soy yo de nuevo, anyway.

Si bien estaban pasando buenas películas de drama, comedia y suspenso, Courtney jamás había visto una escena similar que englobara todos esos géneros en una sola, y en vivo. El solo hecho de ver a su vieja amiga completamente histérica y al borde de otro ataque de paranoia la hicieron ir por una bolsa de papas y un refresco mientras veía todo desde el sofá, la morena de pelo rizado caminaba por la sala de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en qué decirle al teléfono. Allistor salió del baño y saltó al lado de la estadounidense para volver a donde se quedó antes de la última llamda que había hecho la morena.

-Mira AL, yo sé bien que alguna chica va a ser una increíblemente y maravillosa Señora de Alfred F. Jones.-decía con todo el cariño y afecto del mundo evitando querer llorar.-Pero esa no soy yo. Solo no soy yo. Y no sé si en verdad quisiera ser yo, pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de-

*Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-*

Raquel volvió a refunfuñar, volvió a marcas como si algún ente la estuviese controlando y la histeria volvía a ella, Courtney sonrió mientras masticaba sus papas, el escocés negaba con la cabeza.

-This is beautiful… (Esto es hermoso)-dijo él.

-I know. (Lo sé)-le respondió Courtney pasándole la bolsa de papas, Allistor la tomó y empezó a gozar de espectáculo una vez más.

* * *

-¡ESTOY DIVORCIADO! ¡tengo solo veintiséis años y estoy divorciado!

Esta vez el trío se ahorró problemas y dejaron que Arthur bebiera para ahogar sus penas, en cuanto supieron que ya era suficiente, cambiaron la lata de manera muy discreta por una lata de jugo de naranja extra fuerte. Lo dejaron decir de todo mientras ellos continuaron con el resto de los muebles, pero eso no evitaba que oyeran sus quejas de señorita.

-Ya cállate.

-Arthur, halt den Mund! (Cállate)-gritó Gilbert con molestia, casi queriendo ahorcar a su amigo inglés. Estaban intentando armar la mesita de centro de madera que Arthur dejó a penas dos piezas grandes armadas, luego ésta se desbarató.

-Eso me tomó una hora.-ahora el ingles estaba siendo sarcástico, gracias al alcohol sino es que algo más.

-¿Sabes? no lo comprendo, nosotros tenemos una relación y nuestros problemas no han ido más allá de lo mental.-contra atacó Gil señalando a al francés y al español a sus costados.

Todos se pusieron de pie para darle otra terapia al muchachito rubio de cejas…valga la redundancia, pobladas. Francis y Gilbert fueron por un par de cervezas para ellos en caso de que la cosa tardase más de lo previsto.

-Tú por otra parte, haz tenido el amor de una mujer por cuatro años…¡cuatro años!-argumentó Antonio.-Cuatro años de cercanía, de compartir…luego de repente ella quiebra tu corazón y eso es algo ¡que nosotros no hacemos!

Arthur asimiló la información, el alcohol lo dejó pensar momentáneamente lo que el ibérico había dicho, terminó por mirarlo como un incrédulo.

-¡Sabes que ese no era mi punto!-dijo Antonio casi entrando en pánico mientras lo señalaba.

-¿Saben qué es lo que más me aterra de todo esto? ¿Qué tal si solo haya una mujer para cada quien en el mundo? Es como decir: "solo tienes una mujer y eso es todo".-dijo, los de la cocina ya querían darse un tiro junto con el español.-Desgraciadamente en mi caso era solo una mujer…para ella.-finalizó refiriéndose a su lesbiana ex esposa.

-Espera ¿de qué estas hablando? ¿solo un mujer?-dijo Francis sonando desentendido, captado la atención de los demás.-Es como si dijeras que solo puedes comer un solo sabor de helado para siempre.-todos se quedaron mirando al rubio francés como si sus comentario fuesen más incoherentes que los del recién divorciado.

-Sí, es cierto. Arthie, déjame decirte algo, hay cientos de sabores allá afuera.-inició ahora Gilbert posando su brazo en el rubio, apoyando la metáfora de Francis.-Hay de Rocky chocolate, de Coco cremoso, Fresa con vainilla.-lo estaba logrando, estaba animando a Arthur, él ya estaba sonriendo mientras el resto pensaba en esos helados mientras se les hacía agua la boca.

-Los puedes comer con chispas de colores, o de menta, o con almendras.-le siguió Francis esta vez.-¡Esto es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida! Ya estuviste casado, ¿y qué? ¡Bienvenido de regreso al mundo, ahora ve y toma una cuchara!

-…puedo decir que…no sé si tengo hambre o estoy excitado.-le contestó Arthur algo incómodo, todavía bajo los efectos del trago.

-Aléjate de mi refrigerador.-soltó Antonio un poco espantado protegiendo su cerveza.

* * *

En el restaurante…

Paulo y Alice ya estaban comiendo, ensalada césar y un par de tés para acompañar. Pero esta vez el portugués se veía decaído, pues ahora contaba la verdadera tragedia de su divorcio.

-La verdad es que, desde que ella me dejó…ahm

-¿Qué? …-preguntó ella con atención.-¿Qué cosa? ¿lo quieres deletrear con la lechuga?-la pregunta hizo reír al mayor, haciéndola sonreír al ver que podía cambiar un poco el ambiente.

-No no, es que tuve una especie de "momento de realización" para la siguiente cita.-dijo, Alice sintió que volaba a pesar de estar sentada así que solo atinó a sonreír ampliamente.

-Entonces…¿habrá un asegunda cita?-preguntó casi risueña.

-¿Tú quieres?

-…Yeah, creo que sí me gustaría.-dijo con una sonrisa tan honesta que denotaba lo mucho que la inglesa estaba interesada en el moreno de la cicatriz.-Pero dime, ¿qué ibas a decir de ella?-sorbió un poco de su té.

-Bueno es solo que…desde que ella me dejó…no he tenido la oportunidad de ejercer…sexualmente.-Alice le escupió el té en la camisa haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry.-le pasó una servilleta.

-Descuida, está bien.

-No, I supose you don'tn need this right now(No, supongo que no necesitas esto justo ahora)-dijo en una corto estado de shock, sí, esa era la parte triste de la tragedia de Paulo.-Espera, ¿desde hace cuanto es?

-…dos años.-respondió él asintiendo como si nada.

-…Woow…estoy tan feliz de que hayas roto su Rolex.-la niña no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Así que…¿aún está en pie una segunda cita?

La rubia se puso colorada, casi rosadita, sonrió al muchacho frente a ella pensando en el desastre por el que pasó al divorciarse, creyendo que tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a no sentirse como otro hombre al que lo engañó su esposa. Alice asintió perdiéndose en los ojos verdes olivo de Paulo creyendo que tal vez ella era la solución.

-Sí…sí quiero.

* * *

En el departamento…viendo la televisión…

[He conocido a Mónica* y Chandler* por un largo tiempo. Y no puedo imaginar…dos personas más perfectas para estar juntas…]

-Ahí esta, pero Mónica sí ama a Chandler…esa es la diferencia.-dijo Raquel secando sus lágrimas con su vestido de novia. Ahora usaba una blusa rosa pálido a botones y unos jeans con un par de tenis rojos.

Courtney miraba el televisor junto con Raquel, quien ya estaba deprimiéndose nuevamente, la rubia de pelo corto solo se preguntaba mentalmente por qué nunca antes había visto esa serie si se la pasaba mirando televisión siempre que salía de su trabajo.

* * *

Donde el BFT y Arthur…

Ya era muy de noche, Arthur ya estaba superado los efectos del alcohol pero seguía deprimido. Los demás solo rogaban que dejara de hacer eso moriría por enfermarse de su inseparable decaimiento, o por suicidio.

-Toma una cuchara.-se dijo Arthur en voz alta al lado de la ventana, con cierto sarcasmo y pocas ganas de decirlo.-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo, no han pasado por el bache que su esposa sea ¡lesbiana!

El trio ya no lo soportaba, estaban al borde de sedar al ingles con tal de que al día siguiente superase el hecho de estar divorciado.

-¡Gran historia, mon ami!-soltó sarcástico Francis, dejando su lata de cerveza en la barra de la cocina.-Bueno, me retiro. Voy a ver a alguien esta noche.-dijo tan contento que sus otros amigos lo miraron con envidia.-Tengo una cita con Allison…no, Natasha…no, Allison…, no…Oh mon diu!-el francés miro a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

-Allison* es al que grita mucho, Natasha* es la de las tijeras.-le dijo calmadamente Gilbert para orientarlo.

-Gracias, entonces era Lisa*, hasta luego.-sentenció al salir por la puerta.

Los demás ya se sentía solos y abandonados como un par de zapatos viejos.

-Ok, si pudiera tener el valor de nuevo, la iniciativa de invitar a alguien a salir…¿a quién invitaría?-preguntó Arthur más para sí mismo que para Antonio y Gilbert.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…en el departamento de Alice.

Raquel ya estaba de mejor humor, durmió en la tercera habitación para invitados de la pieza de las chicas y se levantó con la energía necesaria de hacer las cosas que jamás en la vida había hecho: tendió su cama, abrió las cortinas de la habitación, se buscó un par de pantuflas y se dispuso a cocinar para el trio que, al parecer, vivían en el departamento justo al frente del de Alice y Courtney y pasaban mucho tiempo en la pieza de éstas. Con todo y su autoestima al cien, los dejó entrar y los atendió con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Esto es increíble! Jamás había cocinado en mi vida.-dijo al pasarles las tazas de café recién hechas a los muchachos.-Me dije, si puedo hacer café, no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-No, era: si puedo invadir Polonia, no hay nada que no pueda hacer*.-dijo Gilbert con todo y su fresco sarcasmo, listo para alentar o desalentar en cualquier momento, pero siempre para hacer reír a alguien aún si es solo él.

Los muchachos probaron el café y terminaron por abrir sus ojos de par en par, bebiendo casi por completo sus tazas.

-Oye Raquel, ¿por qué no nos haces un par de huevos en omellette?-le preguntó algo sugerente Antonio.

Raquel rió dirigiéndose al refrigerador, al parecer era buena en la cocina y nunca lo supo. La puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió dejándola ver con la ropa que se llevó anoche a su cita con Paulo.

-Oh, vaya. Los malos amigos están aquí.-dijo casi en desagrado amarrándose el suéter en la cintura.

-Buenas, Alice.

-Buenos días, Rachel.-detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta salió Paulo, colocándose su chaqueta de mezclilla.

-Buenos días.-dijo el moreno portugués. Todos saludaron, la inglesa se llevó al muchacho del brazo dirigiéndose a la salida de la pieza, mientras que el resto hacía caras y sabiendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior para esos dos.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada.-contestó la rubia ahora con el cabello suelto. Los muchachos y la mexicana levantaron cuidadosamente la mesita de la cocina y la acercaron a la puerta para oír mejor al par de tortolos.-Ahmm…te llamo después.

-De acuerdo.-Paulo se acercó a Alice, tomándola de las mejillas y besándola haciendo que ella sonriera durante el beso.-los muchachos acercaron la mesa un poco más sin hacer el menor ruido y mirando cual halcones a la pareja.

Cuando el beso terminó, Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja ruborizándose al punto de parecer un tomatito recién cortado. Paulo se retiró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia de lentes, ella entró sin prisa a su departamento y se quedó contra la puerta como si de una niña de secundaria enamorada se hubiese tratado.

-Esa no fue una cita de verdad, ¿no es cierto?-comenzó Francis, sonriendo felizmente como el resto.-¿Qué merde haces entonces en una cita de verdad?-al terminar, los demás asintieron dando premisa a la pregunta.

-Shut up and put my table back.(Cállense y pongan mi mesa en su lugar)-ordenó sin dejar de sin dejar de sonreír, pero igual sonando demandante.

-Ok muchachos, me retiro. Mi asombrosa persona debe poner números en su lugar…aunque en realidad no habrá diferencia si no voy.

-Entonces, ¿todos tienen trabajo?-preguntó Raquel algo ciscada.

-Sí, todos tenemos uno. Verás, es así como…compramos cosas.-explicó divertida la inglesa.-Yo soy ayudante en una repostería.

-Contador y técnico de computadoras.-comentó Gilbert alzando la mano, no muy orgulloso de su posición, ya que trabaja para una compañía publicitaria.

-Cocinero en el restaurante "Pa' ella".-dijo alegre el español.

-Yo soy modelo.-exclamó el rubio completamente satisfecho.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te he visto antes?-preguntó la morena algo sorprendida por el francés.

-Aún no, pero muy pronto verás este cuerpo en la portada de una revista exitosa.

-Sí, esperemos que olviden quitar la lente.-dijo Gilbert tomando sus cosas para irse lo antes posible.-Eso o esperar que se repita lo que ocurrió en el festival de fin de año.

Esta vez solo Raquel no sabían de que hablaban, aparentemente Francis había hecho el ridículo porque todos inmediatamente comenzaron a reír, Alice fue la que río como histérica, asustando a los muchachos porque su risa era muy parecida a la de Courney.

-Bien, me voy. No toleraré más de estos abusos.-dijo el rubio sin verse realmente perturbado, abriendo la puerta.

-Cierto…All the single ladies!

-All the single ladies! ...-cantaron Antonio y Gilbert mientras salían corriendo del edificio antes que Francis, no arrepintiéndose por su broma pesada y continuar cantando mientras reían junto con las muchachas.

-Sabemos bien que son hombres muertos.-dijo Francis aún sin verse perturbado, pero cargando un aura asesina y casi devastadora esperando a manifestarse.-Oigan, muchachos.

Las chicas siguieron riendo hasta que la gracia se les fue, Raquel tomó asiento y las muchachas empezaron a desayunar lo que la mexicana había preparado.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?-le preguntó tiernamente la rubia inglesa.-¿Ya hablaste con tus padres y Alfred?...disculpa no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, ya lo noté. Parece que dormiste con un gancho tirando de tus cachetes.

-Lo sé, es que es tan…Oh, ¿recuerdas que durante la escuela tenías algo con ese muchacho de Panamá?

-Claro ¿cómo olvidarlo?-la respuesta sonó más a sugerencia que a afirmación.

-Bueno figúrate eso…pero con sentimientos.

-…Oh por Dios, estas en problemas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ah! Ok, pero no hay que desenfocarse. Me voy a levantar, iré a mi trabajo y no pensaré en él en todo el día.-se ordenó a sí misma mientras Raquel bebía su café sabiendo que no sería así.-Mejor solo me levanto y voy a trabajar.

Alice se tomó el resto de su café, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su recámara para cambiarse. Raquel la siguió algo nerviosa pensando en la siguiente locura que haría ya que estaba comenzando desde cero su vida independiente…semi independiente. Cuando Alice terminó fue cuando la mexicana tomó valor para hablar.

-¡Oye deséame suerte!

-Why?

-Voy a buscar uno de esos…trabajos.

No hacía falta aclarar que los nervios aún prevalecían. Alice le sonrió muy entusiasmada y salió por la puerta, Raquel se tiró en el sofá no sabiendo cómo iniciar.

* * *

La hermana de Arthur trabaja en una alta repostería a unas cinco cuadras de su casa, la dueña es mu exigente y ella hace lo que puede para mantener su posición como la "jefa" del lugar, tiene cinco compañeros y tres más que se encargan de ver los encargos y entregas a domicilio para fiestas y eventos serios e importantes. Trabaja todos los días menos los sábados y a veces pasa más tiempo ene l café de Central Perk que trabajando en la repostería.

-Buen día, Alice.

-Bienvenida Shanon. ¿Cómo te fue en Florida?

-…Tuviste sexo ¿no es así?

¿Cómo era posible que hasta la compañera de Alice notara eso y lo dijera de la manera más normal? ella casi quiso entrar en pánico.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Como te odio, yo me voy para atender uno de los eventos en Florida y tú tienes sexo.-volvió a decir Shanon, muy divertida y casi queriendo sonar sarcástica.-Entonces ¿quién fue?

-…¿Conoces a Paulo?-preguntó no queriendo dar mucha información.

-¿Paulo picañas-guy?-Alice tuvo que asentir.-Oh sí, lo conozco muy bien.

La manera en la que lo dijo irritó a la rubia, casi haciendo sonar una alarmita fisiológica que las mujeres tienen incrustadas en el cerebro.

-¿Te refieres a que…lo conoces…como yo lo conozco o…?

-¿Es en serio? Él me debe su vida, antes de mí estaba destrozado porque cuando su perra ex esposa se fue él no pudo tener sexo por dos años.

* * *

En el café Central Perk

-¡Claro que te mintió!-exclamó Francis a la rubia de lentes.

-Why? ¿Por qué alguien diría una cosa así?-si bien Alice era una histérica, ahora gritaba por todo el café mientras sus amigos y hermano mayor la miraban como una demente.

-Estoy pensando en una respuesta más sofisticada que: "Para llevarte a la cama."-contestó Allistor como si nada.

-¡Odio a los hombres! I hate men! I hate men!

-Alice no odies. No querrás destruir el balance del universo.-señaló con sarcasmo Eli mientras estaba sentada en el piso.

-¿Acaso soy yo la del problema? ¿Acaso atraigo solo a hombres devastados y con problemas emocionales?

Los muchachos se limitaron a beber sus cafés y Eli atragantarse con un panqué con nueces. La muchacha se sentó y dejó que su amiga húngara le tallara los pies para des estresarla.

-Pensaba que él era bueno, ¿saben?-dijo mirando a su hermano mayor. Allistor ya vería como desquitar a su hermana…sin tener necesidad de matar al imbécil.

-…¡No es posible que no supieras que mentía!-dijo Francis riendo a carcajadas, pero provocando que la inglesa lo tirara del sofá donde estaba sentados y haciéndolo azotar como res.

El resto rió y se relajaron por un par de minutos mientras la gente iba y venía de su café favorito. Luego la puerta se azotó dejando a ver a una mexicana bien vestida y emocionada.

-¡Adivinen qué!

-You get a job? (conseguiste trabajo?)-preguntó el escoces sin voltear a ver.

-Are you kidding?( bromeas?) ¡Entrené para nada!-respondió tan contenta como los británicos queriendo pegarle por ser tan cínica.-¡Fui a doce entrevistas y no me dieron nada!

-Pero te ves irritantemente feliz por ello.-comentó Gilbert.

-Bueno. Tú igual lo estarías si vas a Joan&David por botas en venta al treinta porciento de descuento.-explicó con maña mientras Alice y Eli tomaban la caja para ver lo de adentro como un par de niñas en navidad, aún si no era para ellas.

-Vaya, que bien me conoces.-contestó el albino sin ganas.

-No tengo trabajo, no estoy casada, no necesito a mis padres ¡y me gané unas botas!-exclamó abrazando el par como niña chiquita. Alice la miro con malicia.

-¿Cómo pagaste por ellas?

-Aaah, con tarjeta de crédito.-respondió con nervios.

-Aja, ¿y quién paga por eso?

-…Mmm…mi…padre.

Todos la miraron acusatoriamente. Raquel necesitaba madurar, lo necesitaba como una persona necesita la quimio para salvarse del cáncer. Si en serio quería vivir por sí misma, era tiempo de que sus amigos le dieran un ultimátum, o en su defecto, una simple pero dura intervención.

* * *

En el departamento.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesita de la cocina, Raquel tenía de frente las tarjetas de crédito de su padre y una tijera cuidadosamente colocada al lado de ellas. Todos estaban a su alrededor, hasta Arthur quien fue gracias a una llamada de su hermanita, estaban casi encima de ella mirándola con tal de que no intentara nada, a sus costado estaban Alice y Courtney apoyándola y dándole ánimos para que siguiera ella sola.

-Chicos ¿todo esto es necesario? Puedo usarlas solo si se trata de una emergencia.

-C'mon no puedes vivir de tus padres por siempre.-señaló la norteamericana.

-Ya lo sé ¡Es por eso que iba a casarme!-se defendió sin conseguir mucho.

-All right. You ready?-preguntó la rubia con lentes dándole las tijeras mientras su gemelo ofrecía la primera tarjeta.

-No, no, nunca voy a estar lista.

-Claro que lo estas.

-¡Vamos, hiciste café! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea!-exclamó Arthur mientras el trio entero asentía dándole ánimo a la mexicana.-I say cut!

-Cut!, cut!, cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!

Empezaron como un murmullo a medida que Raquel tomaba las tijeras y las colocaba entre la tarje que sostenía el rubio de ojos esmeralda. De repente sonaron como una especie de culto diciendo palabras sagradas hasta que la mexicana cortó con arrepentimiento el plástico.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que hasta ahí lo voy a dejar.-dijo ella con voz temblorosa pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó de la mesa hasta que Courney la obligó a regresar.

-Baby, eso era una tarjeta de la biblioteca.-señaló los pedazos, provocando que la morena hiciera morritos y sus hermanos se rieran un poco. Fue cuando el culto volvió a decir "cut, cut" como si fueran un culto.

-Si lo escuchan con atención parece un montón de engrapadoras gritando.-comentó el prusiano deteniéndose para escuchar al resto.

Finalmente, Raquel cortó todas las quince tarjetas de crédito de sus padres con los ojos cerrados, mientras todos le gritaban con júbilo y aplaudían.

-¡Bienvenida al mundo real!-exclamó con felicidad Alice, mientras ella y Courtney la abrazaban.

-It sucks, you're gonna love it! (¡apesta, lo vas a amar!)-continuó su vieja amiga de la escuela.

* * *

Esa misma noche en el departamento

Sólo Alice, Arthur y Raquel se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, Courney ya se había ido a dormir luego de cenar y de ver televisión un rato con ellos. Lo cierto era que Arthur no deseaba ir a casa y enfrentarse a la posibilidad de ver a su ex ahí todavía, y Alice como buena hermana menor, lo había estado dejando quedarse a dormir en el sofá desde que firmaron el divorcio y Scarllette se tomaba el tiempo para tomar sus cosas e irse. La rubia de lentes apagó el televisor de forma abrupta e hizo que su hermano e invitada dieran un respingo, casi un salto del susto.

-¿Vas quedarte hoy en el sofá?

-No…no, tengo que volver a mi casa en algún momento.-respondió Arthur muy cansado y queriendo levantarse. Raquel salió del sofá y miro un objeto brillante en el piso, volviendo a sentarse.

-Oye Alicia, ¿qué hace este reloj en el piso?-preguntó mostrando el objeto, la inglesa miro serio por un segundo y luego recordó la noche que ella y paulo pasaron en la habitación, haciéndola sonreír con cierta ironía.

-¿Qué?

-Ese… es el reloj de Paulo. Solo déjalo donde lo encontraste.-pidió con amabilidad.

Raquel lo dejó en su sitio, no muy lejos del sillón donde ella estaba pero cerca de donde se camina entre el mueble y la cómoda del televisor. Alice dio las buenas noches pasando por ese lugar, dando un buen, fuerte y audible pisotón que dejó el reloj hecho mierda. Claramente seguía molesta. Raquel rió por lo bajo recordándose a sí misma nunca hacer enojar a Alice. Ella y Arthur se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que ambos quisieron tomar la última galleta de oreo que quedaba en el plato, ambos la ofrecieron varias veces el uno al otro, pero la morena dejó en claro que realmente no la quería. El inglés fue considerado y separó las tapas de la galleta, dejándole a la morena la tapa con la crema; Arthur se comió su parte sintiéndose levemente incómodo al percatarse de lo linda que era Raquel ahora que se tomaba el tiempo de verla prestando más atención a "los detalles".

Quiso animar el ambiente un poco así que decidió iniciar una conversación de algo que, por mucho que se arrepentiría más delante de haberlo comentado, bien valdría la pena.

-Te digo algo…tal vez no lo sepas pero...en el bachillerato… mi hermano, Allistor, estaba locamente enamorado de ti.-al terminar miro la cara de Raquel ponerse seria y luego asintió con tranquilidad.

-Lo sabía…-dijo casi susurrando su respuesta.

-¿En serio?-Arthur ya estaba nervioso, casi sentía el aliento frío y asesino de su hermano mayor sobre él, aún así decidió continuar.-Pensaba que solo lo veías como el brabucón y bruto hermano mayor mío y de Alice.-dijo terminando por reírse por lo bajo.

-I did. (Lo hice)-respondió riéndose también.

-Te diré algo. ¿Qué tal si los dos no le mencionamos a mi hermano que dije eso, si tú estas dispuesta a salir conmigo en alguna ocasión?

"¿Acabo de invitar a salir a la chica que le sigue gustando a mi hermano?" pensaba para sí mismo.

-Sí, esta bien. Me gustaría mucho salir contigo.-respondió ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-… …. …Ok, maybe I Will (Ok, tal vez lo haga)-se dijo a sí mismo haciendo reír a Raquel.

-Good night.

-Good night.

La mexicana se fue sin prisa a su cuarto, dejando a Arthur solo entre feliz y depresivo por dos cosas: 1.-Feliz por haberla invitado a salir; 2.-Depresivo porque tal vez su hermano se enteraría muy pronto de lo que le dijo a la muchacha. Aún así, se fue hacia la puerta contento y con menos tristeza de la que había tenido desde el divorcio. Su hermana regresó con su pijama puesta y deseándola buenas noches, hasta que lo vio sonriendo como cuando conoció a Scarllette.

-Hey what's with you? (qué te pasa?) le preguntó curiosa como niña por su rara actitud, y antes de que su hermano s fuera por la puerta le respondió.

-Tomé una cuchara.-dijo con cierto orgullo, dejando a Alice con la incógnita, ya le preguntaría al trío mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Central Perk.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.-dijo Francis.

-I can't believe what I'm hearing here.-repitió en inglés Courney dándole un tono cantadito, distraída mientras se revisaba las uñas sentada en el piso cerca de la mesita en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Dije que tenías-

-I said you have…-Alice la miro con tal intensidad que la norteamericana volteó a ver.-¿Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo?

-¡SI!-respondieron todos.

-Dije que tenías un buen trasero, pero que no era…el mejor trasero que he visto.-explicó la inglesa al francés, el cual se sintió indignado y que casi le habían quitado su apellido.

-Tú no apreciarías un buen trasero ni aunque te lo mostraran en alta definición.

-Tenemos fotos de eso, gracias.-respondió el pelirrojo casi matando al rubio con la mirada, Francis ni se molestó prestarle atención.

-¿Alguien quiere más café?-preguntó una Raquel vestida con la ropa del Central Perk y una cafetera en mano, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Lo haces o lo preparas?-preguntó Gilbert.

-Yo lo hago.-dijo. Todos acercaron sus tazas para que les sirvieran. Vaya si al mexicana era todo un éxito con sólo el café.

-Chicos, tuve otro sueño. Estaba en las Vegas-

-Señorita, tráigame más café por favor.-pidió un sujeto en el fondo al lado de una ventana. Raquel refunfuñó.

-Disculpe, llévele esto al señor de allá.-pidió ella dándole la tetera a un amable caballero que se vio extrañado por la mesera.-Vamos, está justo ahí.-señaló al del fondo hasta que el señor fue en esa dirección.-Gracias. Ajá, Las Vegas ¿y?

Los británicos y Courney rodaron los ojos viendo el evidente problema de flojera de la mexicana, ahora entendían porque no la contrataban en ningún otro sitio. Lamentablemente, ellos tendrían que arreglarlo.

-Ok, en Las Vegas… … Soy Liza Minnelli-

* * *

**Bueno aquí está, fue un horror continuarlo pero me divertí xD**

**Muy bien, aclaraciones:**

**Matt Salinger*: Actor estadounidense que hizo del Capitán América en los años noventa. (Esto es del capitulo anterior)**

**Monica y Chandler*: son los nombres de los personajes de la serie de Friends, Raquel ****prácticamente veía la serie de la cual estoy queriendo adaptar aquí xD, no se me ocurrió ningún otro programa para ponerlo ahí.**

**Allison*: es la 2p de Nyo estados unidos., la veremos más adelante **

**Natasha*:es Bielorrusia...aparecerá en otros capítulos.**

**Lisa*: bueno se me ocurrió usar el nombre y luego recordé que en la serie es la reencarnación de Juana de Arco. También a Juana la veremos más adelante como Jane.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ojala dejen Reviews luego de lo mucho que me esforcé por escribir esto¡.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
